


Wind Beneath Her Wings

by HackedTig



Series: A Valkyrie's Game Line [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana finally asks Angela why she’s always wearing a turtleneck, a simple enough question, or so Hana thought. The small, innocent question leads to some not-so-innocent answers and activities afterward…





	Wind Beneath Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY overdue, but finally after 24 other Hanamercy fics, and a year and a half of being 18+ (tada I'm 19) We have... _Hanamercy Smut_. Amazing. Right about on time for A Valkyrie's Game's 2-year anniversary since I've posted it. This is VERY important that if you intend on reading Valkyrie's Game, this does have spoilers for said fic. So this is your SPOILER WARNING if you haven't read it yet. 
> 
> If you're just here for the porn, fuck plot, go right on ahead. I don't care. I spent too damn long on this. 
> 
> ENJOY

It was something that had bothered Hana since they started dating. She was a high contact person, she liked the skin to skin warmth and comfort. But there was always a problem with that, regarding Angela. 

She always wore a turtleneck. 

Be it anywhere from 50 C to 0 C, the chill of her office or the warmth of her bedroom, Angela always wore a grey or black turtleneck, sometimes with the Overwatch logo over the left breast, sometimes not. If they went out, She’d wear a button-up blouse, collar always high, or a jacket. Was she always cold? Tattoos she didn’t like showing off? (If so, why get tattoos in the first place?) It was driving Hana insane not knowing the answer. 

Finally, she couldn’t stand it. 

Winter chills brought her closer to Angela than ever. The lovely doctor was sitting on one end of the couch, nursing a mug of hot chocolate, specially made with whipped cream and shaved Swiss Chocolate on top. Hana had her own mug, sparsely decorated, and she was laying into Angela's side. It wasn’t that the material was itchy, it was actually soft. Cotton, probably. But damn it, she couldn’t feel Angela’s shoulder!

Hana finaly sat up, putting her mug on the coffee table and giving Angela the slightest pout she could manage. “Ange, Why do you always wear turtlenecks?” 

Angela blinked, then turned towards her. “Pardon?” 

“Why. The. Turtlenecks.” Hana gestured to them again. “You keep your quarters warm for me, the base isn't _that_ cold, why the turtleneck?” 

A simple sigh came from her at first as she leaned forward, placing her mug on the coffee table right next to Hana’s. The silence struck confusion in Hana, and she looked at Angela with interest. “Promise you won't tell a soul, Liebe?” 

Something… wasn’t really right. 

“What’s so bad about it?” Hana tried playing off her concern. “C’mon, tell me” 

Angela appeared sheepish, ashamed almost. She carefully adjusted herself and, without much of a warning, peeled her shirt back. Hana’s face flushed in a warm red, watching her do this. It was quick, little room for enjoyment, and for good reason. She felt her jaw drop a little at the sight. 

Angela’s skin was coated in scars, _golden_ in color. Perfect, glittering gold in various saturations covered her. There were some that looked like shrapnel marks, some were from bullets, and a few that… Hana couldn’t begin to describe. A large one was located at her abdomen, where her diaphragm might have been if Hana’s basic anatomy was guessing correctly. The ones she was focused on the most, however, were the ones over her forearms. Not inside, but outside of them. Almost like needle punctures. Repeated ones. Not from drug use, purely based off of the position. Hana’s eyes traced every single one, and Angela seemed to be just as red as her lover. 

“Back in the golden days…” Angela started slowly. “... I was not a very wise young woman. My… superior was not the most. Ethical.” Each word was chosen with purpose, precision. 

“Moira?” Hana decided to take a guess. 

Angela visibly swallowed. “Yes. Moira. On one of my first missions in the field, I took a hit, here” She directed Hana’s gaze towards the scar in her abdomen. “Awful, a mess of a thing. I was the only Medic, and the ride back to base was going to be far too long. At that time in my life, all I had was a spare vial or two of my first few batches of Nanites, supposed to be used for life emergencies. Since I was the only medic, I used it on myself in a panic. I passed out still, from the pain and shock” She tried not chuckling, there. “But, It healed up the wound in record time. I… fell down a dark path from there. Long story short… There's no feasible way for me to die.” 

Hana’s eyes got a little wide. “...What did you do?” 

“I used myself.” Angela was shaking, just slightly. “I used myself as a test subject. An experiment. I didn’t, couldn’t will myself to use the animals. I didn’t want to use other humans, I tested on myself. Inflicted small wounds, just to test the time. I got so caught up with that, and with the first Valkyrie suit, I hardly noticed how saturated my blood became. I heal, far faster than anyone should. I get unnaturally colored scars, obvious to my body’s modification. There’s little I can do to fix this now, without attacking my own body. I use the turtleneck to hide them all.” 

Hana found herself compelled, given Angela’s still state. She reached forward, touching a particularly nasty looking scar at her shoulder. “...You’re ashamed of what you did to yourself…” she mumbled softly, fearing as if her voice could break Angela should she be too loud.

“Yes,” Angela responded, sucking in a breath. “And… while I’m, shirtless.” Angela had to find the moment in herself to pause. She retracted from Hana’s touch and turned herself around. The sight behind her was just as mesmerizing and shocking as the front. “... Now you know how my suit works…” 

Her entire spine was mechanical. Polished white carbon fiber shell came down her back, notched where each vertebra would be, there was a golden outline in her skin as if it was detachable. Not only that, but there were two other mechanical… plugs at her shoulder blades, connected under the skin to her mechanical spine. They looked similar to Hana’s own plugs in her suit, but instead of green light, a gold light glowed within them. Hana could see at the moment how the lights flickered with Angela’s shaken breath. It was… mesmerizing. Astounding. 

“Do... Do your wings just… plug into your back…?” Hana reached forward, lightly touching one of the plug ports, just around the metal and across Angela’s skin. 

She visibly shuddered, a slight noise akin to a moan dripped from Angela’s lips before she brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth as Hana’s hand recoiled. Blushes brightened, the lights immediately shut off, and Hana looked between her hand and the port, then eventually to Angela’s turned face. “Is… it sensitive?” 

“Yes.” Angela’s breath came out all at once, a bit of a glow came back to the ports as a response. “Yes. They’re very sensitive. The skin is tender and… There are many new nerve endings around each piece.” 

Hana almost wanted to reach out again… But this time, her hand settled on Angela’s shoulder. “That's why you lay on your side. Does it feel suffocating when you try sleeping on your back?” 

Angela nodded her head. “Yes.” 

She bit her lip. “Can… I touch it again?”

Another shy nod. “...Yes”

Hana moved her hand, more careful than before, and this time instead of brushing her hand down the port, she traced her fingers down Angela’s spine. It made her whine faintly, and Hana barely had the mind to try not to smile. This moment felt so oddly tender. Personal. Intimate. But Hana didn't want to rush it completely. Instead, she continued to touch with her organic hand, her prosthetic settling near Angela's waist and rubbing along her hips. "Y'know, I bet a massage would feel killer," Hana said softly. "You work a lot every day and you throw yourself around on the battlefield. I bet no one's treated you in a while. Doesn't our support need some support sometimes?" 

Angela seemed to scoff faintly at the joke, but she nodded and sighed shortly afterward. "I haven't had anyone touch my back since… then. So, I suppose it would be nice" Angela confirmed for her. 

She lit up brightly and jumped from the couch, scooping up Angela's shirt for her. "Alright! Come on, lay on the bed. I'll treat you." Hana smiled. 

Angela stood with a soft smile, looking at Hana and slightly hugging her own self. The blush that crept up on both of their cheeks wasn't mentioned, no, but they both knew it was there. Hana lead the way, mostly for her giddy excitement of getting to help her girlfriend for once, with Angela following close behind in slightly longer strides. The burning feeling that was over Hana was nearly consuming her, but it was overridden by watching her lover move from the door and over to their bed. She watched while Angela hesitated for only a moment, unclipping her bra then getting on the bed and lying face down. She didn't take it all the way off, but her straps weren't in the way of any potential massage she was going to get now, and that's all Hana cared about. 

Hana looked between Angela, and her dresser, smiling a bit. "Hey, Angie. You think my prosthetic would do okay with lotion?" 

"It's water-proof" Angela responded. "I don't see why not." 

"Perfect!" Hana smiled, taking the steps to grab a bottle of lotion that Angela seemed to prefer. Reading the label, it had a Jasmine scent. Now if only Hana could guess where she got it from (it was her, of course). 

Climbing up on the bed, Hana straddled Angela's thighs, giving herself a perfect working view of her entire back. The soft glow of her wing ports was damn near mesmerizing. Each inhale made it slightly bright, and each exhale made the light dim almost to nothing. Hana shook her head before she got too consumed by the glows and put a steady amount of lotion into her organic hand to start, rubbing it up with her prosthetic grip pads to hopefully get it warm. Once Hana figured that out she pressed her thumbs, fingers splayed out, right along with Angela's spinal implant, starting at her lower back. 

The sound, the _moan_ that came from Angela's mouth made even her ears turn red, but it didn't make her stop. It was so soft and delicate but full of so much relief and even pleasure. Every single breath encouraged Hana further to please her angel, even if she herself was breathless. She was careful up and down Angela's spine, rougher on her shoulders and sides, and out of all the touching she found Angela's favorite spot (if her breathy moans were any good indication) was right in between the wing ports. That's where it seemed the most sensitive and oddly where the most stress was. She was so tense in her shoulders and it was no wonder. Carrying her own weight by mechanical ports and sockets didn't seem like the most comfortable thing to do, nor the least stress filled. But underneath the skin Hana could feel well built muscles from the reflex of her wings; she started to understand Angela's science, and personal ticks, just a little bit more…

Hana was so focused on her back and paying attention to Angela's wing ports to not hurt her, that she didn't notice the rest of her body's behavior. Not until she pulled away to get more lotion and she realized just how much Angela had moved. Her hands fisting the sheets, almost white. Her face looking in such a soft state of bliss, her lip looking nearly like it had been chewed on to muffle the noises. Most damning of all was the deep seated red blush that covered her cheeks. Hana didn't bother getting another round of lotion, but did wipe her prosthetic hand off on the bed. "You really look like you're enjoying this, Angela…" Hana didn't mean for her tone to come off that… intimate sounding. 

Angela's previously closed eyes opened, but she didn't quite move otherwise. There was some thought going on in her mind, and once it processed she let go of her hold on the sheets as slowly as possible. "I, _ahem_, should have warned you about the, uh. Ports" Angela admitted softly. 

"Why?" Hana didn't think of it. Not yet. She saw the results but didn't quite figure out how they got there. 

Angela bit her lip before she continued to explain, taking in a shuddering breath that made the ports glow. "Between my ports. All around them and my spine really, but especially between them, it's a real-" Angela let out a soft gasp as Hana's hands reached out, touching the area as she mentioned it. "A-A real erogenous zone…!" 

Her hands recoiled the moment Angela said that. "An erogenous spot, huh?" Hana said quietly. "So… while I was massaging you there… you were…?" She couldn't really pull herself to say it. Not herself. "Y'know." 

"Getting aroused? Yes" Angela said for her. "Very. Very aroused. You have… Magic fingers, Liebe" 

Hana thought about it for a moment or two, before she grinned brightly. "I've been turning you on this whole time and you didn't tell me?" Hana teased with her voice, reaching out to Angela's back again just to touch that so sweet spot. Right between her wing ports. "Naughty doctor…" 

"Hana…" Angela's voice was a very slight whine, tight in her throat. "Please." 

"Please? Please what, Angela?" Hana asked her damn near innocently, her thumbs pressing delightful patterns of pressure all along that precious spot. "Please don't stop? Please do more?" 

There was almost a whimper of desperation. It was just ever so slight and perfect in Hana's ears. "A-Are you even ready for… for that sort of thing? I wouldn't.. wouldn't want to make you just because you touched me." Angela tried to string her sentences without making too much of a fuss. 

Her hands stopped and she reached down, making Angela look at her. Their eyes met and it was one of the best sights Hana had seen, Angela's pupils so blown like that, just from a little massage. It made her words just a little hard but she got them through. "If you're worried about being my first, don't. I've already had someone" she said.

The wash of relief that came off Angela's face was almost as good as the rest of this experience. "Oh, oh good. I was… concerned." 

Hana didn't take it the wrong way. She knew from stories exactly why Angela was worried, and that was okay. She cupped Angelas face with a soft smile, brushing her thumb over her cheek. "You don't have to be. C'mon, Angie. If I get up will you turn over for me?" 

"Oh, I'll do plenty more than turn over for you, Miss Song" Angela got a bit of a look in her blown eyes, and a smile on her face that Hana knew only meant trouble. So she moved, just as she said she would, and Angela turned over on her back. Her bra was still on, albeit very loosely, just hanging over her shoulders and being held teasingly in place by both of Angela's hands. Hana was going to reach to take it from her, but she moved away. “If you think you’re getting more nudity than this without taking your own clothes off first, you’re mistaken, Hana” She smiled fondly at her. 

Hana’s face flushed hard, but she was smiling. She said nothing as she reached down to pull off her own shirt, throwing it off to the floor to be forgotten. Where Angela’s bra was a black color, Hana’s was a soft peach tone. She was even reaching behind herself to take it off, when Angela had leaned forward, letting her hands drop, and pressed a kiss to Hana’s lips. A soft, gentle one at first that Hana felt her eyes closing in. She let out a soft hum, relaxing back further until she was the one laying down, Angela towering over her and settling over her hips. Now _that_ was a feeling she’d never get tired of. 

It quickly registered just how much Angela had on her, even if they both weren’t new to this sort of thing. Her tongue traced her lower lip, requesting access, and Hana was more than happy to grant it. It wasn't unfamiliar territory, they've made out on Angela's couch before. A few times in her office, even. The only thing that made a difference now was no shirts, and Hana had the feeling from the slight moment missing Angela's hands, only to have them back and cupping her face, she must have just taken off her bra completely. She instinctively let her hands settle on Angela's hips, rubbing circles over them with her thumbs. 

Their make out session produced soft moans from Hana's lips this time, straight out from the back of her throat. Angela's hands started to roam down her, petting over her bra and over her stomach. She shivered at the touch and instinctively rolled her hips up. It was met with a rough push of Angela's own hips, grinding right back down into her and Hana let out a hapless whine in her moans. She very quickly learned her place in bed… if Angela didn't have her back up, anyway. 

Their tongues moved in languid strokes against each other, sometimes only just against one another's lips. With each movement Angela's hands matched it in perfect time, tracing patterns on Hana's skin and pushing back up to her bra, pamign over each up and making her shiver more. Her hips went up again, and she was met with more harsh grinding back on them. "Fuck…" Hana breathed in a break of their kiss. "You're a soft tease…" 

Angela pulled away just enough to rest her forehead on Hana’s own. "Would you like me to do something else?" Her accent was thick in her arousal, and it almost brought out a moan from Hana like that. 

"No. No, I like it." Hana murmured. "I just. I need more of you, Angela." 

Angela moved, soft lips finding their way on Hanas neck for a teasing kiss. "Then ask." Was all Angela had to say on it, kissing light across Hana's throat. The feeling made her squirm a little and let out genuinely soft moans, only rivaled by the noise of approval Angela gave her. "Moan for me, pretty little bunny…" Angela cooed softly into her ear, picking a spot to start to suck. 

At the same time, her hands slipped under Hanas bra, playing directly on her skin. All the new contact made her back arch and her head tilt, a slightly louder moan than the rest trailed from Hana's mouth. If was blissful, being touched like that. By Angela's hands no less! Her hips pulled up again and she couldn't help herself, wiggling and moaning just as Angela told her to. She let go of Hana’s skin with a soft pop, moving quickly to another spot to leave another tender mark. Her hands squeezed and kneaded at Hanas breast, and it was all soft bliss. She could feel her very center heat up, how her legs twitched beneath Angela and her toes curled… 

All of a sudden it all went away, and Hana let out a desperate whine of disapproval. "Angela!" 

"Hush" Angela soothed her, making her sit up with a gentle tug on her shoulders. "Surely you want your bra off, don't you?" 

Hana opened her eyes and looked. Angela had definitely taken off her bra just like she thought she did. There was only one more scar, just off the side of one breast to the side of Angela's ribcage. It was a fresher gold color than some, meaning it was recent. She reached out, letting her organic hand feel the slightly raised skin. "Well, I do but…" Hana mumbled. "Can I just admire you for a second..?" 

A soft chuckle left Angela and she leaned forward to give Hana a kiss on the top of her head. "If you're wondering, they don't hurt. The scars." 

"I did, just a little" Hana responded, brushing her thumb over it a time or two before looking up at Angela's face. Well, she tried. It was more of just looking at her whole… and for some strange reason, she felt blessed. Blessed to see The Angela Ziegler, nude from the waist up, in all of her beautiful, war ravaged, and battle damaged body. Knowing what was on the back somehow made it even better. Hana finally let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. "You're beautiful." Was all she managed. 

Angela chuckled softly at her, smiling fondly while she cupped Hana's face, brushing her thumb over where Hana placed her paint oh so often. "So are you. Let me take your bra off now, hm?" 

Hana nodded, leaning forward into Angela to give her access. She let out another off breath feeling her delicate fingers move down her back and find the clips, undoing them with ease. The straps fell down Hana's arms and she shook them off, letting her bra plop down in her lap and she was just as nude as Angela. It was her turn to admire Hana, the hungry gaze falling all over her front and Hana had to briefly avert her own. It didn't bother her that she was being stared at, she just felt sheepish. She'd never moved this slow before with anyone, but in this case, she didn't exactly mind taking her time. Or Angela's, for that matter. Angela seemed to reach out again, this time her hand finding a scar that Hana herself hadn't really paid mind to for a while, a surgical one. 

"This is from your fall in the ocean, isn't it?" Hana described the herocic and idiotic act for Angela before. The scar was faint, uniform, but visible down the center of her abdomen. Angela's gentle fingers traced it and although it didn't feel different than any other, Hana still felt herself suck in a sharp breath at the touch. 

She nodded just a little to confirm Angela's question. "Yeah. The surgery from it." Hana mumbled, arching her body forward just a little bit. 

Angela gave off a soft hum of approval before her hands moved up, brushing faintly over her breasts and trailed all the back up to her face. She pulled her in for a kiss, a much messier kiss than before. Hana let out a sloppy moan into it, reaching and grabbing Angela into a hug. Her own hands moved from her lower back up her spine, making Angela freeze in their kiss and roll her hips roughly back onto Hana's

"Tease…" Angela mumbled against her lips in a break of their kiss, eyebrows knitted together in her intense moment. "Absolute little tease" 

Hana smirked against her lips. She didn't need her eyes open to know the expression she was receiving. "So are you." 

There weren’t any more words in that exchange. Angela’s hands slipped from Hana’s face right back down to her breast, taking them in each hand and forcing her to lay back down. Hana let out a soft squeak as she was handled, opening her eyes to see the absolutely lustful expression on Angela’s face, hair messy and rolling over her shoulders, how her mouth just sat slightly open, as if she was trying to find the right spot for it. But there was also that glint in her eyes, the hesitation, wondering. Deciding… 

Hana’s face split into a smile. “I like to play rough, Angela” Hana said after a moment or two. “You don’t have to be easy.” 

“Perfect.” The words barely escaped Angela’s lips before they were on Hana’s again in another messy kiss, pulling away just moments later. “You’re perfect. In every way. For me. Do you know that, Hana?” Another kiss. 

She laughed a little once Angela pulled away this time, pulling her hands to push the hair out of Angela’s face and admire her. Somehow, between her hands Angela seemed the most beautiful right then. Her abdomen squeezed and she bit the inside of her cheek just looking at her. “I do now.” 

Angela gave her a small nod, moving back in not for Hana’s lips, but her neck. Her lips trailed all along the sides, just in perfect time with how she squeezed her breasts, nails digging gently into the side. It all made Hana moan out softly, roll her ups into Angela’s again, and she was met with a much more forceful resistance. Right over her pulse, Hana felt Angela’s teeth slightly tugging at skin, and as she started sucking a love bite, her fingers moved to pinch at taut nipples. Hana’s moans echoed out in the room, continuing to roll her hips and be met with Angela's in return. 

Hana let her hands move again, quicker this time, to Angela’s back, if only to pull her closer, nearly flush against her body as she kept moving, moaning into her ear. That oh so familiar yet distant coil was winding up, her body burning in her desire… And she quickly realized they were still wearing too many clothes. She let her nails of her one hand trail down Angela’s spine, holding back her prideful chuckle at the way her ministrations paused in her sudden gasp. The soft moan against her neck told her everything she needed to know about how much Angela liked _that_.

Her hands found Angela’s work pants, finally, and she worked to get them unbuttoned. If Angela seemed to notice she was trying to undress her, she didn’t seem too fond of stopping. Infact, she redoubled her efforts, pinching just a little harder and getting that squeak out of Hana, her back arching up. Finally, Angela let go of the place she had latched on, quickly finding another, less picky this time, and wound up going to Hana’s shoulder. 

She let out a soft grunt as Hana got her pants undone, ceasing her hips on hers, just to pull away and look at her after another solid mark. “Impatient, Liebe?” 

Hana gave a cheeky grin. “Maybe a bit.” Hana said faintly. Needing just one hand for the task she had on her mind, she pulled Angela’s head close in for another kiss with her prosthetic, tangling her fingers in golden blonde hair and refusing to let go. She slipped her tongue past Angela’s lips with ease, putting them both into another deep french kiss. Angela let a hand move from Hana’s breast to the bed, just to support herself in the tight hold. 

As they kissed, Hana pressed her palm flat against Angela’s abdomen, just earning a shudder. She let it slip down past where Angela’s pants were unbuttoned and zipped, right under the waistband of her panties. The material felt soft on top of her fingers with only a little bit of coarse hair beneath her, it made her smile hard into the kiss. 

Angela’s hips only slightly bucked into Hana’s hand. She gasped softly into the small gap of the kiss they had, pushing Hana’s head harder into the mattress with it. Hana kept her little smirk as her hand continued to slip and found dampness, right in between Angela's folds. Forcing herself away from the kiss, Hana had to chuckle. "You're so wet, Angela. Do my hands feel that good?" Hana didn't even realize how lust ridden her own voice had become. “Did they feel good dragging down your back just a minute ago?” 

“Hana Song” Angela’s voice shook slightly, parting from Hana enough to look at her, mouth slightly agape. “Don’t you dare tease me.” 

Their eyes linked together rather intensely, and all Hana could do was just smile at her with that ever devilish grin. Her fingers started to move languidly through Angela’s slick folds, until she found that little treasure. The little swollen nub that would drive Angela wild. Without any more build up Hana’s fingers pressed and rubbed against it, almost viciously. Angela's hips started to roll and honey sounding moans dripped from her lips. It was the best thing Hana could have ever heard, and she wanted to keep it going until Angela couldn’t take her anymore. 

Using the hold she had on Angela’s hair as an anchor, she pulled her down for a rough kiss, messy and filled again with Angela’s loud and pleasured noises. If it were possible, Hana would have even assumed she could feel Angela’s clit twitching under her fingers as she pressed further to make her Valkyrie scream in her pleasure. Eventually, Angela wasn’t satisfied by kissing, even as her hips begged and begged for more. She parted from Hana's kiss just enough to bury her face in her shoulder, trying to muffle her noises in any other way. She took the opportunity to lean forward, latching onto Angela’s skin and leaving her own love bite bright and angry against a pale complexion. 

Hana’s fingers slipped down without warning, right into Angela’s core as the heel of her palm took the previous task of messing with her clit. A high pitched moan reached her ears, and she had to fight not to chuckle. Finally letting go of her hair, her prosthetic pulled down Angela’s back, along the side of her spine. Almost like it was a cheat code, Hana suddenly felt Angela’s grip on her intensify into a death hold. 

No warning was given, just a shutter of breath followed by a long drawn out moan. Angela’s walls fluttered around Hana’s fingers while her hips pushed forward for more. All Hana could do was pull back and appreciate everything Angela was infront of her. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

Easing her hand away, Hana littered Angela’s face in soft kisses, trailing her cheek and jawline, keeping her close. Angela’s own hands slipped away from Hana’s breast and body, merely to cup her face while she slowly came back to. A delightful hum left her throat as she finally opened her eyes to look at Hana, lust drunk and full of love. “Putting those fingers to good use, hm, Liebe?” 

Hana had to laugh, nuzzling into her lovers hands. “Anything for you, Angela” Hana said softly, turning her head to kiss one of her palms. 

Angela hummed again, a mischievous glint coming to her eyes that wasn’t quite there before. There was only a few small seconds for Hana to process it before Angela moved them both, pushing Hana down and taking her hand from her face to her jeans. Hana bit back a small moan at the sight of Angela down by her hips, undoing her pants and tugging them off with little hesitation. She couldn’t even find the words to ask her what she was doing, simply mesmerized by the scene. 

Once both her pants and her underwear were discarded by the floor, Hana squeaked and kept her eyes shut. She didn’t want to look, and it seemed she didn’t have to. “Are you alright, Hana?” Angela asked her, her hot breath tickling her abdomen. 

She felt her muscles tighten everywhere, her entire body coiling up, preparing itself for what was to come. Hana peaked her eyes open to see Angela low, worming her hands under her thighs. She pulled Hana closer and she squeaked again. “Im alright…!” She said, offering a bright smile despite the deep red that flooded her cheeks. 

Angela offered her a warm smile back, said nothing more, before letting another activity do the talking. The flat of her tongue ran right up Hana’s folds, prompting her hips to meet the pleasure however light. Her hands moved from the bedsheets to Angela’s head, gripping at her hair and keeping her there. Every soft lick was another roll of her hips, and a breathy moan that passed her lips and into the open of Angela’s bedroom. She felt so _warm_ down her center, it rippling through her entire body in waves. Even if she was being gentle now, it was an absolute moment of bliss to Hana. 

The kindness and gentle touches didn’t last for long, as long flat licks turned into accurate circles, Hana could barely tell the difference. Pleasure surged up her body and she felt her prosthetic twitch in Angela’s hair while she moaned. Her hips continued to roll and it was all she could do to stop herself from being completely consumed by Angela’s ministrations. She wanted to feel, wanted to focus on it, enjoy it in every way she could. Her breath grew heavy while her core tightened up, moans turning into pathetic little whimpers. Hana was always very whiny when she was on the receiving end, and judging by the faint muffled chuckles she could barely hear, Angela didn’t seem to mind. 

Hana’s grip tightened in her hair while her hips matched the rhythm Angela had set… until another source of pleasure made her squeak. Skilled fingers made their way inside of her and she just about lost control, hips stuck up while her back arched. Loud, drawn out moans came from her and filled the room, and that oh so familiar coil was winding up faster than before, her entire lower half warm and wound in pleasure. She lost it all then, unable to register a damn thing but that oh so heavenly tongue, those skilled fingers, and just how quick it was all going to make her spill over. Hana barely got the words out to warn Angela (albeit, in Korean), toes curling as the pleasure all but took even herself by surprise. 

She vaguely saw stars while squeezing her eyes shut, knuckles of her organic hand white in tight pleasure as her voice stuttered. Just for a moment, she stopped breathing altogether, letting the waves of her intense orgasm wash her as her entire voice stuttered. Loud moans of Angela’s name followed as the intensity of her orgasm dropped over a small course of time, and shortly after she found her voice, Angela’s mouth was against hers. Hana had barely even felt Angela move! Her fingers replaced her tongue as Hana slowly did get comprehension back, focusing on how soft lips, covered in her own arousal, worked against her mouth. Hana wasn’t going to deny it, she didn’t mind her taste on Angela’s lips, or how she could feel just how hard Angela was breathing on her. 

Slowly she was worked down from her high, the kisses and tight grips barely helping in the matter, until eventually Hana was brought into Angela’s lap. Rough kisses turned into gentle, lazy ones across her jawline and neck, Angela’s come covered hand now supporting her sitting possition. Hana let out pathetically soft moans at each kiss, still not quite able to see straight, and above it all, she wasn’t quite sure she could move. 

A few more soft moments, winding them both down from their intense moment, Hana pulled away just enough to open her eyes and look at Angela, who had whisfully done the same. Half lidded gazes and lazy smiles, Hana felt her expression matching Angela, and she moved to cup her face… Just to find only one hand responding. 

Hana felt her face heat up in a new kind of way as she forced her prosthetic between them, limp. Oddly enough, Hana laughed. 

“Wow, Ange.” Hana chuckled, moving to take it off as it was only going to be dead weight. “You made me come so good, my arm stopped working.” 

That got a snort out of Angela too, relaxing more into the bed and awaiting for Hana to join her properly. “Sorry, Liebling. I didn’t mean to short-circuit you.” She said, leaving her arm open for Hana to snuggle up to. 

Once her prosthetic was tossed haphazardly to the other side of the bed, Hana made herself pleasantly at home in Angela’s arms, humming while she shut her eyes, basking in the afterglow of their shared pleasure. This was exactly the kind of touch she wanted. Soft, skin to skin, and in absolute bliss. She let out a perfectly contented sigh as Angela kissed the top of her head, humming at every kiss after she left it. 

“Thanks for showing me” Hana said absentmindedly. Even with her eyes closed, she could still vividly see the images of Angela’s golden scars littered across her skin, bright against her pale form. “And fucking me.” 

Angela herself softly chuckled and pressed another soft kiss on her forehead. “I’ve wanted to have you for a while, Hana.” Angela murmured softly. “I just wasn’t sure how to… tell you about this.”

Hana snorted this time, snuggling further into her shoulder. “Easy, just turn the lights off.” 

“No, No.” Angela chuckled. “I couldn’t do that to you. After all…” she pulled a hand, trailing it down Hana’s back. It sent shivers down her spine, and Hana didn’t mind one bit. “I wanted to see you too, you know…” 

All she did was hum this time, nuzzling her faintly. “I know.” Hana said, a little more drowsy now with her energy expended in the best way possible. “Worth the wait. Well worth it.” 

Soft chuckles gave way to simple, happy hums between them. A few more kisses on the top of Hana’s head, and eventually Hana looked up, her eyes meeting Angela’s. That soft kind of intimate stare that could only say one thing, and oh how well they both could read it. Even with the silent understanding, Hana still smiled. “I love you, Angela.” 

“I love you too, Hana” She responded, kissing the top of her nose. A mischievous, devilish kind of smile spread across Angela’s face after that, that very same look she had given Hana earlier. “So, do you think you’d like a round two?” Angela asked.

Hana laughed as she sat up, immediately moving to straddle Angela’s waist and keeping balance, even without her prosthetic. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now thats my vague interpretation on Angela, what she's done in the past, how it's screwed her. With her spinal implants, golden scars, etc. Thank you guys for reading if you did and as always Comments and Suggestions are always welcome. <3.


End file.
